


Cds and Posters

by ChillisReading



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Brother-Sister Relationships, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, fight, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillisReading/pseuds/ChillisReading
Summary: Yuuri has been on the edge now for several days. He can´t land his jumps, he just wants to eat some sweets and his neat pot broke. So when he comes home and finds out that Mari ate his last yoghurt, he couldn´t hold it anymore.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 20





	Cds and Posters

**Author's Note:**

> I love their relationship and I totally agree that Mari is super protective about that little bean. But they are also siblings, so...

„Mari-Neechan!“, Yuuri screamed and shut the fridge with an aggressive force, “Are you fricking kidding me?!”  
Mari looked up from the table she was sitting at and rolled her eyes. She knew, what had happened. Yuuri, of course, saw that and became even more furious.  
“That yoghurt was mine! I saved it for after training and now I can eat what exactly?! Air?” They didn´t fight often but when they did, it could be heard in the whole house. When they were little, they fought even with guests in the house until their parents taught them such a hard lesson, they wouldn’t dare to do so ever again.  
So now the only ones who heard them, were their parents and Viktor. For the Russian, it was kind of entertaining. He never had siblings and at the rink he usually minded his own business. The only problem was that he couldn’t understand a damn word they were speaking. It was way too fast, and they somehow often switched into their Kyushu dialect when somebody raised their voice.  
“What´s going on now?”, Yuuri´s father asked and came into the kitchen. Viktor sat quietly opposite to Mari and froze when he entered the room. He debated whether he should just leave or ignore everything as to what seemed more appropriate.  
“She ate my yoghurt!”, Yuuri accused her and folded his arms.  
“Mari?”, his father said and looked questioningly at her. All three knew, that Yuuri was just having a little meltdown because training wouldn’t work as he wanted to, he had to be on a diet and was low on sugar and top of all, one of his cactuses fell down yesterday and the pot broke. That was the turning point.  
“I thought he didn’t want it anymore and tomorrow we would have to throw it away.”, she calmly explained and shrugged.  
“Excuse me?! That´s the lamest excuse ever!”  
Their father looked back at his son who was all red from anger. The he proposed: “Tomorrow morning, I´m going shopping. Do you want to come along and get some new ones?” He sounded so tired that at first, Yuuri didn’t have the heart to say no. But damn, his sister did it every single time. Every. Single. Time.  
“No! I want her to learn how to use her brain! You had your two yoghurts and you ate them all in one day. Those other two were for me! Can you count to two? Or is that already too hard for somebody who dropped out?”  
“Oh here we go again! Poor Yuuri thinks he is so much better because he was in America! And now we can all watch him dance and jump like a cow on the ice!”  
“Oh, you wanna trash talk?! I´m sorry to disappoint you but not everyone can be as boring and dull as you!”  
“Boring? At least I don´t cry over a stupid yoghurt, when we have a fine, working kitchen, you spoiled brat.”  
“Spoiled?! I left home when I was 18, while you still live here at 30!”  
“Because I am working here and helping the family business while you suck all our money!” Toshiya looked so done with his two children and sighed.  
“Could you please stop? You are supposed to be adults…” Although his voice was not loud, it had a standing effect in the room. Both looked to the floor and seemed to fight the urge to bite back. Wounded in their pride, they kept waiting what´s about to happen next, struggling to hold the anger in themselves.  
“I should go…”, Viktor whispered and stood up, before Mari grabbed him by the shoulder, sat him back down and said in her broken English: “I´m sorry that you have to keep up with him. We all know how hard that is.” Viktor was a bit lost, since he still didn’t know what they were actually fighting over. Unsure of what to do next, he looked to Yuuri who was about to burst from anger.  
“That´s it!”, Yuuri shouted and headed straight to the stairs.  
“If I see even a scratch on my CDs, I am going to rip all your beloved Viktor posters apart!”  
Viktor stayed right where he was, waiting for Toshiya to tell him what to do, while Mari was already on her feet, chasing after her little brother.  
“Yuuri, get out of my room!”, she screamed. Something fell on the floor. “I swear, I´m gonna tell Viktor everything! All your little, embarrassing secrets about him! Like one time I caught you masturbating over his picture!”  
“If you do that, I´m gonna tell our parents that you slept with-. Ow! Are you stupid?! Ha! What about that! What are you gonna do now?!”  
“I swear to God, if you throw that out of the window, I´m gonna trash your skates so hard, you-.”  
“If you touch my skates-.”  
“What is going on?”, Hiroko asked who just entered the room.  
“Both of you come here right now!” It was actually quite rare that their father to raise his voice but when he did it, they became little puppies, following his orders.  
Suddenly it became quiet upstairs until they could hear two people tiptoeing back. Neither wanted to admit that they have done something wrong, so they just stood there, folded their arms and avoided to look their parents in the eye. Toshiya stood still like a rock at a stormy coast, waiting to rip the wave apart.  
“First, Yuuri, tell Vicchan that he can go to his room or finish his meal. He looks a bit lost.”  
Yuuri spoke in a very quiet and intimidated voice, before Viktor sat down at the table and fished his phone out of his pockets, putting the last pieces into his mouth.  
“Second, although I thought that my children grew up, it seems that I was wrong, and I am very disappointed of you. As is your mother who just tried to have some time for herself. Or do you think she doesn’t deserve that? That we both don’t deserve that?”  
“No.”, both said at the same time, “Sorry.”  
“Now, it seems that you both are a bit tensed up, so why don´t you go to your room, Mari. Yuuri and Vicchan eat their dinner and then we´ll see tomorrow. But just so you know, we´re very disappointed in both of you.”  
When they went to bed, Yuuri struggled, thinking about apologizing to Viktor for having made such a scene. Just thinking about it made him cringe. It was so embarrassing. He actually couldn’t say what triggered him because normally he wouldn’t explode like that. He remembered that Phichit used to do the same things. It was fine, most of the times. He ate his wrap, Yuuri planned for eating after training, okay. He used Yuur´s last Green Tea, fine. Just water, then. But when finales came up or he was about to go to a competition and he was on the brick of completely losing it, he got into a range everyone was afraid of. One time he started crying because Phichit ate his last chewing gum…When Yuuri realized that, he truly felt embarrassed. He had no reason to act like that tonight. Sure, his jumps looked like he learned skating yesterday and his ass was so blue, he should have been compared to a smurf. And Mikasa, his cactus, fell down and the neat pot broke and…Okay, that´s enough.  
“Hey Vik, before you go…I wanted to apologize for…that. And for the last few days. I don’t know why but I´m kind of on the edge right now. But especially for tonight.”  
“For your fight? That´s fine. I couldn’t understand anything, but it was interesting to watch.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because the only people I´ve fought with can be counted on one hand. And usually your sister is so protective about you…”  
“She is?”  
“Come on, do you know how many lectures and warnings I got from her and we´re not even dating!”, he said laughingly. Yuuri got all red in the face and apologized again, not knowing exactly for what.  
“And about the other things, don’t worry. I have those phases, too. I actually thought about us taking a break tomorrow? We could go to the beach or something and maybe try it again on Monday? You can do it, but your mind has to be in it, you understand?”  
“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Thanks.”  
They wished each other good night and went into their respective rooms. 

“Good morning.”, Yuuri greeted his sister sleepily when coming downstairs. They both had a tradition, that after every fight, they would set up the breakfast for their parents who had to endure it. It began after Mari ripped his posters in pieces and Yuuri shredded her CDs. Their parents didn´t speak to both for almost an entire week.  
So, while Mari was about to cook the rice, Yuuri took care of the tea.  
“You talked to Viktor about me?”, he asked so quietly, still feeling the embarrassment from last night.  
“What do you mean?” Her voice was stiff. She still had to be angry for what Yuuri had called her.  
“I don’t know, I was hoping you would tell me. He mentioned something about a lecture and warnings?” After Viktor told him that, Yuuri thought about why Mari had done that. She loved him, he knows that. She showed him that through actions like those…  
“Don’t know. All I did was warn him that if he would break your heart or play with you that I will become his greatest enemy.”, she explained, while Yuuri was trying the hot drink. When he heard that, he spat everything out and turned to her in shock.  
“Why would you say that?! He is my coach! We´re not together!”, he hissed and cleaned the kitchen from green tea.  
“Sure. And your last girlfriend was just a classmate.”  
“I told you that in secret.”  
“Man, we´re not stupid. The whole town is calling him Yuuri-kun´s boyfriend.”  
“Kill me…”, he whimpered and got out the plates.  
Meanwhile Viktor and Makka just got back from their morning run.  
“Ohayou!”  
“Morning. Do you want some tea?”, Yuuri asked by the way and poured some in without waiting for the answer. He knew the answer.  
“Oh yes, please. Just give me five minutes.”, he said and went back to his room.  
“He is cute. I do like him. Although I think he is scared of me.” And just like that, the ice from yesterday began to crack.  
“I am not gonna have this conversation. And geez, I wonder why.”, Yuuri murmured and began to set the table for the whole family.  
“I don’t get it. You weren’t that shy in America from what you told me.”  
“I had one girlfriend and a few…closer relationships. Cut it out. Besides, you can´t compare that to him. I mean…he is…Viktor Nikiforov.”  
“Yeah, the guy who dips bread in his tea and screams at every bug.”  
“That was a very hard phase till he got used to them…”  
“You understand.”  
“Still, you had no right to do so!”  
“And you had no right to tell me how to live my life!”  
“Okay, stop! I´m sorry, okay?! I was in a super bad mood yesterday and all I wanted was to eat. Plus, you insulted me first.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I hate you, too.”  
Later on, their parents and Viktor joined them. While the Russian looked like joy itself, as always, Hiroko and Toshiya wouldn’t even look at them. They still thanked them though.  
“Tousan, Okasan, we´re very sorry…”, they muttered and sat down.  
“Itadakimasu.”, they murmured and began to eat, without even answering them.  
“So, Vicchan, what are your plans for the weekend?”, Hiroko asked and waited until Yuuri translated it.  
Viktor smiled like an idiot and explained that he wanted to cook some Russian meal for them, to which Hiroko and Toshiya laughed and said they would look forward to it.  
“So, Vicchan, do you have any siblings?”  
“Mum, no.”

“I always wanted a big sister.”, Viktor said while the two were putting off their clothes. It was still a bit cool at the beach, but that would change in a few moments. Some kids had already started to play Volleyball while an older couple was swimming in the water.  
“Really? Why?”  
“I don´t know. She could have taught me how to braid my hair or we could have shared some beauty products. In the end I learned everything from books or Lilia showed me. A little sister would have been cool, too.”  
“But?”  
“Well, my parents hate each other. I´m still irritated on how they convinced themselves to have sex. Probably both drunk, I guess.”, Viktor explained and laid down their blankets on the sand.  
Yuuri was still not really used to the fact that Viktor spoke so openly about…everything. He should be, he knows that. It hadn’t been any different in America. When he thought back now, it seemed like that Yuuri was a completely different person. In America, talking about things like that wasn’t as cringey as it was here. With Viktor. Probably because Viktor simply couldn’t be compared to a bunch of drunken students, waiting for a chance of humping each other. Yuuri shook his head at that thought.  
“I guess Mila comes close to a little sister. I remember, when she began working with Yakov, she was eleven years old. She had to move to Petersburg and seemed so lost, so I took care of her…well at least a bit. I protected her from the skaters´ parents. You know, they can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. But I am kinda jealous of your relationship. Although you fight, you seem very close. Ugh, I really love your family.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I mean, even those breakfasts are highlights of my day. It is six o´clock and you all manage to come together. Amazing.”  
“You never ate together?”  
“No, I had to get up at 4 a.m., then training, then school and then training again. I came home in the evening and ate alone. And then I moved out as quickly as possible. Sometimes I ate with Yakov and Lilia. They would always invite me, but now that they´re divorced…One normal family, that´s all I´m asking for.” He laughed and got up, “Oh no, wait! I didn’t mean to drag you down. I´m sorry, you know you can stop me, when I annoy you!”  
Now Yuuri was laughing. “Don´t worry, I don’t mind.”  
“Okay, now. Let´s get wet.”  
“Oh God…”, Yuuri whimpered and tried to think of something else than all those pictures, popping up in his head.

“Babysitting?”, Mari asked provocatively and raised her eyebrow. Yuuri turned to his annoying sister and said: “You can join us, if you want to.”  
“Yeah, and we´re not babies!”, the triplets protested.  
“Wow, that looks really complicated.”, Viktor said and watched them draw some lines.  
“They´re only learning how to read.”  
“You say it like the Japanese languages doesn’t have three alphabets!”  
“Anyway, I wish I could stay, but I´m really looking forward to seeing you later all desperate and needy for some guidance. Good luck!”, Mari said and left them all by themselves.  
“I´m a grown man, I think I can handle three six-year olds!”  
The next hour went by very smoothly. They did their homework, while Viktor decided to bake something in the meantime.  
“Okay, last one. And after that, we go try Viktor´s cake, okay?” The three of them looked so tired and ready to sleep, but Yuuko and Takeshi asked him times and times over again, that they can only go to bed after having finished their homework.  
Viktor came along and set the table up with some plates and forks and a big cake, ready to be eaten.  
“That´s my pen. Give it back.”, Lutz said and tried to take it, although all of them looked the same.  
“No way, I put it here! And besides, you´ve already finished!”  
“Doesn’t matter, it´s still mine. Now give it back!”  
Yuuri rolled his eyes and sat down in the middle of them both.  
“What´s the deal with her having your pen?”  
“It´s not hers! It´s mine and she just took it, she could have asked beforehand!”  
“I don’t have to because it´s mine!”  
“Please, you both, would you just calm down.”  
“Yuuri-san! That´s not fair!”  
Viktor came to their table, kneeled down and whispered: “I don´t know what this is about, but I can see a pattern.”  
“This is so stupid…”, Yuuri thought and laid his head on the table.  
It took him about ten minutes until Axel could write the last letter and Lutz got her pen back. All the time, Yuuri wondered if this is what his parents saw, when he was fighting with Mari-Nechan.  
Probably…right?  
“I know you´re laughing at me right now.”, Yuuri said to Viktor and took a very small bite of the cake, “But our fights are totally different!”  
Viktor just shook his head with a big grin.

Extra:  
It was already late, when he finally took out the magazine, he had waited to read all day long. They featured an article about Viktor Nikiforov with an exclusive interview and a photoshoot. When he went in the shop to buy it, he had to wear his dark sunglasses and had his face hidden by his hood. Otherwise the other kids from school might have seen him and therefore would have found new fodder of Yuuri Katsuki, the boy who buys Women´s magazines.  
He laid on his back, reading excitedly the questions and his answers and fell even more in love. When he read about Viktor, talking about his last boyfriend, he felt some kind of jealousy, which was stupid because…come on. How likely would it be for him to become Viktor Nikifororv´s boyfriend. But still, he was happy when Viktor stated that he was single again. Oh God, he was such a bad person…He then shook his head and continued reading.  
They went on about his beauty routine, his comments on the newest drama in the figure skating world and whether he could answer some questions concerning sex. Apparently, Viktor had laughed nervously and agreed. The journalist explained that usually coaches forbid having sex before a competition because it would distract the skater from the work and then asked if Yakov told him the same thing. Viktor said yes, telling them about their little dispute, since he couldn’t really understand that. Usually it relaxed him- and Oh my God, why was Yuuri picturing Viktor and that stupid man having sex before his free program at Worlds?!  
He quickly turned the page and held his breath. Those photos were the most beautiful he had ever seen. Viktor had a nice-looking suit on with his muscular breast showing out. He looked so manly with his new haircut (Yuuri was still not sure whether he liked it better than his long hair) and that suit and those fine muscels... The Russian was trying to button his sleeves, while looking into the camera. His look told everyone: You want that? Come and get it. Those eyes were glaring at Yuuri with such determination, that he just had to close his eyes and imagine. Viktor would slowly come over to him, whispering something into his ear, caressing his cock…Only that it wasn’t his imagination, it was himself.  
“Yes…”, he whimpered and shook from erection. Yes, he wanted his hands on his cock, his lips on his skin, his-.  
“Yuuri, do you have-? Oh, sorry, never mind.” He didn’t even look up to watch his sister quickly leave his room. He just laid on his bed, his eyes wide open and his hand cramped, waiting for somebody to knock him out from embarrassment. Nope, he could never leave that room again. Oh and of course she probably even saw the picture, he was masturbating to.   
“Why can´t we have locks…”


End file.
